Forever Changed
by RogueLeBeau
Summary: What if Superman didn't get hit with Toyman's ray in Hereafter? Nothing will be the same again... A companion piece of sorts to There's Still Hope by alittlesummerwine. Modified for FanFiction net rules. Oringinally posted at jlaunlimited with MA rating.
1. Gone

_What if, in the episode "Hereafter", Superman didn't get hit with Toyman's ray? Nothing will be the same again... This is a companion piece of sorts to "There's Still Hope" by alittlesummerwine._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only. NOTE: The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story.

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter I**

**Gone…**

* * *

"Looks like Supes is gonna miss the party," The Flash comments as the battle with the five members of the Revenge Squad.

"Give us some more cover," says Kalibak, "The Amazon's mine." Weather Wizard makes a tornado as Kalibak sends Wonder Woman flying through a building; bring it down in the process.

Meanwhile, Batman goes after Weather Wizard and grabs his weather wand, "Maybe you should get a strap for this," Batman comments as he punches the Wizard in the face. Turning around, Batman finds Kalibak waiting for him and throws a baterang, which is easily hit away.

"That all you got?" Kalibak taunts Batman.

"Not quite," says Batman as he sends Kalibak crashing through a near by news van.

"Impressive, little man," remarks Kalibak, "If you stand down right now, I'll let you live to tell the story," with that, Batman merely gives him a 'bring it on' hand signal, "I just flattened Wonder Woman. You really think you can beat me?"

"I'm not trying to beat you. I'm trying to stall you."

"Stall me? For what?" Kalibak's question is answered as Superman floats down behind him, "Ah… ooh!" he screams as he is knocked out by Superman.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you could have taken Batman, either," Superman retorts.

Meanwhile, Toyman charges his disintegration ray, getting ready to fire, "Rain, rain, go away. Little Johnny wants to play," he sings as he begins to fire randomly at innocent bystanders. Then, he turns it on Superman.

"Give it up, Toyman. You'll never hit me with that thing," Superman says as he easily dodges each blast of the ray.

Toyman grins wickedly, "Maybe not, but what about your friends?" he says as he take aim on a fallen Wonder Woman and Batman, who was trying to free her.

"No!" screams Superman as fear grips his chest like a vice. The blast was too fast. Superman now stood where Batman and Wonder Woman used to be.

"Wonder Woman and Batman go bye-bye!" Toyman cheerfully sings. No one moves for what seems like an eternity. Nothing could be heard save the wind. Batman and Wonder Woman were gone, and none of the league could have anticipated the loss of two core members so suddenly.

In an instant, Superman was upon Toyman, "Stay back. It's full of acid," Toyman weakly aims a gun at Superman, but it easily discarded, and Toyman in now dangling helplessly in midair.

"Do I look like I'm playing games?" Superman screams.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Toyman says, shaking.

"I'm gonna punch a hole in your head," Superman spits out as Flash zooms up beside him and holds is drawn fist, knowing he couldn't physically stop Superman if he wanted to.

"We don't do that to our enemies," Flash states calmly.

"Speak for yourself."

"I'm trying to speak for Batman and Diana," Superman pauses, and then drops Toyman's limp body to the ground. _They're gone… I couldn't save them… It's all my fault…_

* * *

Well, I hope you like the first bit, although it did come from the episode.  More coming soon! Please, let me know what you think!


	2. Not Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only. **NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story. I do not own the episode "Hereafter", nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter II**

**Not Forgotten**

* * *

"This is Snapper Carr, returning to our continuing coverage of the death of Batman and Wonder Woman. I'm here at First Metropolis Cathedral, where just hour from now, service will be held for two of the world's greatest heroes. In addition to friends, colleagues, and loved ones, heads of state from hundreds of other countries are expected to attend today. But, the real question remains, without Wonder Woman and Batman, can there be a Justice League? Our coverage of the death of Batman and Wonder Woman will continue."

J'onn looks from the monitor in the Watchtower to Flash: "I must admit… I'm also concerned about the league's future."

"I never expected to hear that kind of talk from you, J'onn," Flash notes with surprise.

"How many battles did we win simply because they were there?" J'onn states.

"Yeah. I used to be able to goof around so much because I knew they had my back. Now all I've got is their example, and that's gonna have to be enough," Flash says as he casts his head down in remembrance.

_**A few days later…**_

Thousands of people had gathered in remembrance of the two fallen warriors. Although Batman never seemed to be in the spot light like Diana was, many of the mourners were there because of him and the work that he did night after night to help protect the people of Gotham.

"I never knew Batman had such a fan base," Flash remarks.

"He has always been a hero, albeit a silent one, to the people of Gotham," Superman sadly says, "The people believed in him. They knew that they could count on him to watch over them. He was their protector, and they were his mission."

After everyone was seated, J'onn walks up to the podium.

"Although we gather here because of a great loss, we share a precious gift. We are all of us privileged to live a life that has been touched by Batman and Wonder Woman. Both had many extraordinary gifts that they shared with us freely. But, the greatest gift of all was their ability to discern what needed to be done and their unfailing courage in doing it, whatever the personal cost. Let us all strive to accept their gift and pass it along, as an ongoing tribute to Batman of Gotham, and Diana, Princess of Themiscyra, whom taught us all how to be heroes," J'onn silently prays and follows the rest of the league to the caskets, readying themselves to lay their friends to rest.

* * *

Well, I hope you like the first bit, although it did come from the episode. :) More coming soon! Please, let me know what you think!


	3. Lost

**I live! Well, sort of! Thank you for waiting, for those of you that did! Much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only. **NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story. I do not own the episode "Hereafter", nor am I making any profit from this story.

**P.S. **

Sorry about the random tense change. It sort of just happened all by itself. ;)

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter III**

**Lost**

* * *

"Ugh," Batman groans as he shakes the stars from his eyes. He suddenly remembers that Wonder Woman was with him when Toyman's ray hit. "Diana!" he weakly calls out, "Diana, where are you?"

"Uh, I'm over!" she calls out from behind a pile of rubble that was once a piece of building and a vehicle. "Are you all right?" she asks as she dusts herself off.

"I think so," he coughs out. Wonder Woman makes her way over to him and removes some debris from his body. "Thanks," he says to her.

"Hera! I think Toyman's beam did something to me, I feel so weak and I can barely fly!" Diana exclaims.

"It's probably temporary," Batman spoke as he shifted uncomfortably on the ground next to her.

"Need a hand up?" she asks noticing his face tighten in pain.

"I can manage," he spits out from behind clenched teeth.

"No, you can't. You're in obvious pain," she tells him, "you can't even move your leg without your jaw clenching in pain."

"I'm fine," he growls back to her, "I don't need a babysitter!"

"No you're not, and no one said you did!" she shouts angrily at him. "Hera! Why are you being so pigheaded? Your leg is broken! I am going to splint it so don't injure yourself further," she tells him. Before he could protest she adds: "With or without your consent. So, sit there and be quiet!" she snaps at him and his mouth snaps shut.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"There," Diana exclaims, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Batman just snorted in response. "It could have been a lot worse, you know."

"We need to gather as much as we can and load one of the working vehicles," Batman ignored her last statements.

"'Thank you for your help, Wonder Woman' 'you're welcome, Batman. Glad I could help,'" Diana mocked.

Batman sighed, "We don't have time for this."

"We never 'have time for this' when it comes to anything when you're involved, now do we?" Diana retorts in anger. "Look around, Batman! What do you see? Nothing! There are no people, no buildings, nothing! I can barely lift a tire. I can't fly. I'm cut, bleeding and I…" she screamed a foot from his face, tears welling behind her eyes.

"'And' what Diana?" he asked softly, bringing his hand to meet her cheek.

"And, I'm scared," she whispered.

At that moment, Batman reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He was an asshole, and he knew it. How could he pretend not to care, when she was all he could ever think about? He could only bottle his feelings for so long before they would come out. She is dangerous to have around, he knew. For the moment he opens his heart to her, he knows the hurt that a relationship with her would bring. Not just for him, but mostly for her. She's immortal; he has only so many years left. Adding the fact that he comes home almost every night with a new scar or injury, he won't put her through waiting for the one night he doesn't make it home. He won't put her through the worry that Alfred goes through nightly or the constant rehabilitation his body goes through from the torture he inflicts on himself while on his self-imposed policing of Gotham. He knows he has to make her change her mind, but, is that what he really wants?

After a few minutes of holding her quietly he said: "I'm sorry, Diana. I… thank you… for helping me," he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Well, I hope you like it so far. :) More coming soon! Please, let me know what you think!


	4. Bicycle Built for Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only. **NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------**

**Forever ****Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter IV**

**Bicycle Built for Two**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After loading a car with anything they might need, they headed in what they thought was east. With nothing to do but drive, the days went by slowly. Batman drove for hours without saying a word. Diana would talk just to keep from going deaf from the silence.

Every once in a while they would come across some type of vegetation they could eat or cave they could rest in or take cover from the brutally hot days or the deathly cold nights. What little hope they had left shrank with each passing day. A dry bush here. A dead tree over there. Constant reminders that the only life this planet may have, sits in a tiny red car, speeding across desolate land.

"It's been three days, Batman, and we haven't found anything or anyone. You must be dying of heat! I think it's safe to take some of your armour off, no one is going to see you," Diana said.

"No."

"'No' what?" Diana turned to face him, or what she could see of his face, "Are you afraid that someone is going to see you and tell everyone who is under the Batman's cowl? Because, from where I'm sitting, there isn't anyone to here to find out!" she angrily huffed.

"No," he repeated.

She turned to him, hesitant: "Do you… not trust me?" afraid of his answer.

Batman lets out a long, deep sigh. He couldn't do this anymore. For all he knew, they could very well be the last two people on this forsaken spit of land. If they were going to accomplish anything, he had to open up. A show of faith. He stopped the car and turned to face her.

"I trust you with my life, Diana. Don't ever think that I don't." With that, he peeled back his cowl and revealed the face of Bruce Wayne.

------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like it so far. :) More coming soon! Please review!


	5. If You Could Only See the Way She

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only. **NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story.

**This chapter contain mature subject matter and is not suitable for all audiences. There, I've warned you.**

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter V**

**If You Could Only See the Way She Loves Me… Maybe You Would Understand…**

* * *

A few days later, their car's gas tank ran dry, and they had to proceed on foot. Diana, who every so often would scan different channels on her communication badge to try and locate other members of the League, transmitted another message to no one. Batman made a pair of crutches out of metal and car scraps to aid his battered leg, and Diana gathered whatever she could carry.

Ahead about 5 kilometres, was what seemed to be a forest. They moved swiftly now, hope rising within them.

As they entered the lush forest, Batman noticed some of the trees had burn marks, while tops of others were broken off.

"What do you think could have caused this?" Diana asked him.

"It's almost as if something flew through here and tore the branches off," he surmised.

"This is all too strange," Diana told him, "One minute there are no people or plants, the next a forest with evidence of life forms. This isn't adding up," She stated.

"Maybe we can find what caused the damage up ahead," Batman spoke, the pain he was hiding now evident in his voice.

"No. I think we should make camp, it will be dark soon," Diana said, "We can find whatever it was that cause the damage in the morning, when we are rested."

Batman began to protest but was cut off by the Amazon's raised hand.

"No arguing. You are in no shape to traipse around this forest. You need to rest your leg; you've been on it all day. You have to give it time to heal." Diana told him, "I know you're not used to this, but there isn't anything we can do."

Batman sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"What?" Diana asked in shock.

"I said 'fine'. We'll make camp. I think there was a cave and lake about ten minutes back. We can wash up and settle there," he said as they made their way back.

* * *

**_Watchtower: One week after Batman and Wonder Woman's 'deaths', one day after the funeral…_**

"The look on his face was priceless!" Flash declared as the room broke into hysterics, "I thought he was going to kill me!" Flash laughed.

"I'm surprised Batman didn't!" John said, "And, all Diana did was smirk and say, 'pink is definitely your colour'!" John said between peels of laughter, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

The room quieted as the gathered heroes bowed their heads in mourning.

"I wish he would walk through that door and give me his 'bat-glare' and I wish Diana would roll her eyes at my corny pickup lines," Flash said sadly.

"We all miss them, Flash," J'onn spoke, "and, while this is not the best time, I think we should start thinking about recruiting new members so that are enemies think us not to be weak in this time of great loss."

"J'onn's right," Superman said, "We need to fortify our defences."

"But who, Superman?" Hawkgirl asked, "There are so many heroes, where would we start?"

"Why don't we start looking on the inside," Superman said.

"What do you mean?" Green Lantern asked, intrigued.

"Nightwing and Troia."

* * *

Batman and Wonder Woman arrived at the lake in about fifteen minutes. Diana began putting up their makeshift tent, while Batman proceeded to unpack and make a fire.

Both having had very little to eat in days, Batman said, "I'll see if there is anything to fish out of the lake."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to try and wash up. I think there is a waterfall behind the cave," she told him.

"Don't go too far," he said, "In my condition, I can't run to save you," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes at him before she turned to go.

* * *

In ten minutes, Batman had managed to catch four large fish, using a wooden spear. He put them on the fire and went to get Diana. As he went to round the corner, he nearly lost his balance. There, standing back toward him, was Diana under the falls. Diana – standing waist high in the lake. Diana – water cascading on her. Diana – with nothing covering her beautiful skin. He hid behind the edge of the cave and looked around the corner. She was more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined. He traced the outline of her perfect body with his eyes, following the supple lines of her body, etching her image into his brain. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he knew he had fallen hard for the Amazonian Princess. His Amazon Princess.

Every moment felt like an eternity as he watched her. His senses filled with her scent, his mouth ran dry, and his body responded in kind. He watched her sink below the water's surface. He held his breath as if he was under water with her. He nearly choked when she came back up, for she had turned while under water and was now facing him. In that instance, time stood still. He stood hypnotized, watching the water run down her flawless flesh. His arousal was fierce, and it hurt to stand. Having never seen it as a problem before, he cursed his built in protective cup. How long had he been standing there? He did not know. His mind soaked in the vision of her perfection before him: the way her hair clung to her face; the way her cheeks flush; the way her lips part in an 'o'; the way her neck looks when her head is thrown back; the way she runs her hands across her pert breasts, trailing lower, lower, lower until they disappear beneath the water's surface. He had just enough blood flow left in his head to speculate what her hands were doing. Was she thinking about him? He let out a low, throaty groan. Without realizing it, his right hand had made its way to his very hard, very large, imprisoned, member. Cursing the cup again, he turned away, hoping the images would fade from his ecstasy fogged brain.

He looked towards the fire, remembering the fish that was probably burnt by now. Cursing, he hobbled painfully over to check on the food. Surprisingly, the fish had not burnt. He regained what little composure he could and made his way to the falls to call Diana.

* * *

After a quiet dinner, Diana and Bruce sat around the fire and watched it burn.

"You know," Diana began, "you might feel better if you went for a quick dip in the lake."

Trying to hide the redness that was creeping its way on to his face, he said: "I'd never make it out of the water without re-injuring my leg," he said, trying hard not to think about the peepshow earlier.

"I'll help you. We'll take it slow, so it won't hurt," she said, inching closer to him.

"What about my armour?" he swallowed hard, "I can't get it over my leg and, if I leave it on, it will just weigh me down, making things worse," he reasoned.

"I'll help you, Bruce," she whispered, sending chills down his spine. Damn, he loved the way she said his name. If she only knew what that did to him. She probably did.

"Fine," he sighed, knowing he could never win. Her stubbornness rivalled his own and he knew it was better to just give up.

They made their way around the corner.

"How are we going to do this?" Batman asked nervously.

"You could get in and then disrobe, or you could undress before," she said. Noticing his discomfort, she smirked and added: "We can do the first one if you're too shy to take your pants off in front of me," she said, loving every moment of his discomfort. "Maybe you don't want me to find out that the rumours I've heard about the infamous playboy billionaire's package aren't true?"

Batman's head snapped up. He smirked and said: "I didn't know you were that eager to get into my pants, Princess," he whispered into her ear, "I'll give you a free lesson anytime you want me too," he jeered.

A deep blush formed on her face, and she was too speechless to answer. "I… uh… I mean… that is… I didn't…" she stammered as she gazed into in steel blue eyes. After what seemed like forever, she whispered: "It might be easier if you do it in the water."

They reluctantly broke away, and Diana gently helped Bruce into the water.

"You were right," he said, "this feels great," he smiled to her.

"Be careful, Bruce. There is a drop off about fifteen feet from where you're standing," she warned, "the water goes from chest level to five feet over your head very quickly." She noticed his face turn thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I think the only way to get my leg free without hurting it, is to cut it free," he deduced. "Hand me my utility belt, I'll use a batarang to cut myself free."

After a few minutes of struggling, his leg was finally free, and he proceeded to remove the rest of his suit.

"Are you okay by yourself?" Diana asked. "You look kind of shaky," she stated. "Give me a minute, I'll be right in," she said as she began to remove her chest plate.

"Diana! What are you doing?" Batman exclaimed.

"I don't want to sink," she said, "It's very heavy when I don't have my powers," she said removing the rest of her uniform, while Bruce shyly looked away. She hopped into the water and swam beside Bruce. "How is your leg doing?" she asked.

"Uh, fine," he said clearing his throat. While the water covered everything below her shoulders, he was still picturing her naked form bathing earlier that evening, and again his member grew hard. She had to know what she was doing to him. They way she floated beside him, naked. God, how he wished he could reach out and pull her into his body, to feel her breasts pressing into his muscular chest, to kiss her full red lips that taunt him with every word they utter.

"What's the matter, Bruce," she cooed, "You were eager to watch me earlier."

* * *

Well, I hope you like it so far. :) More coming soon! Please review!


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story.

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter VI**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

* * *

Busted. His mouth went dry and his tongue felt like cotton. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Her gaze pierced through his soul and, for the first time, he realized he might not be as stealthy as he thought he was.

"Well?" she questioned, "Has the great playboy lost his nerve and turned shy on me?"

"Diana, I…" he began, "I'm sorry. I know I should have turned away, but I…" he began to say, but his words failed him.

"Are you sorry you looked, or are you sorry you got caught?" she questioned, moving closer to him.

Flabbergasted, he choked out: "I'm sorry I looked."

"Why?" she asked, looking hurt, "Am I not attractive enough for the great Bruce Wayne?" she egged him on, absolutely loving his plight.

"No, not at all! I mean, you're gorgeous, I didn't mean to betray your trust, I… I…" he stammered, sounding more foolish with each syllable.

Diana couldn't contain herself any longer. Her cold façade cracked and she let out her laughter while a confused Bruce Wayne looked on.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," she snorted between giggles, "I couldn't help myself," she continued giggling, "I may have lost my powers but that doesn't mean that I am deaf. I heard you coming and, when you didn't say anything, I decided to have a little fun at your expense," realization dawned on him, "If I didn't want you to see me, I would never have turned around."

* * *

**_The Watchtower… _**

"So, why exactly did you call us here?" Nightwing asked.

"We, the League, want to extend an invitation to Troia and yourself," Superman said.

"An invitation for what?" Troia asked, sceptically.

"The League has nominated both of you for full-time member status," Superman said.

"You want us to join the Justice League?" Nightwing said, shocked, "After what just happened?! Donna lost her sister, who gave up her right to ever set foot on her home again because of the League, and I lost my father, who by the way, wasn't even a full-time member, defending a city that wasn't his own, against powered villains that weren't his problem!" Nightwing said, now two inches from Superman's face.

Donna came behind Nightwing and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Nightwing," she said softly, "Don't take your pain out on them, it won't help," she told him, and his shoulders relaxed.

"At least think about it, please," Superman implored, "Batman taught you everything he knew. We need you and Donna," Superman told him, "He would have wanted you to be a part of this."

Nightwing looked to Donna and sighed, "Fine. One week. If I don't like it, I'm out of here. I have three other teams that need me, and I won't let them down because you feel guilty."

* * *

"You wanted me to see you?"

"Bruce, I've been trying for months to get you to admit that you feel the same connection, the same spark that I do," Diana said earnestly, "You gave me reason after reason why you thought it couldn't work. You tried to rationalize, organize and categorize your feelings. I threw myself at you countless times and got nothing but a grunt or ignored completely. I felt like an idiot every time you brushed me off," she said, on the verge of tears, "I've never felt this way about anyone, not to mention a man, and it hurts so much because I know you care. Sometimes I wonder if you feel the electricity on your skin when we touch or the temperature rise when we are in the same room. I've had enough abuse from you," she said, looking him square in the eyes, "I am going to ask you this once more and only once more. There are no paparazzi, no Justice League, no one to hear you," she paused, "Bruce: Do you love me?"

* * *

Well, I hope you like it so far. :) More coming soon! Please review!


	7. 7a Sexual Healing Say It Right

Okay, so here's the thing. I promised a new chapter awhile ago, but life happened and things got in the way. Here's the kicker: after spending what I thought was a finally great writers block de-blocking night of writing, I found this chapter on my laptop. Not to say I was dissapointed that I wasted a whole night writing, cause I did, but it gives you loyal fans TWO chapters to read! So her is the original chapter seven that I just found, and I have posted the new chapter seven after this one and you guys and glas can tell me which one you like better! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story.

**This chapter is published at with an MA rating. This chapter has been modified to comply with rules and regulations.**

**This chapter contains mature subject matter and is not suitable for all audiences. There, I've warned you. **

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter VII**

**Sexual Healing / Say It Right**

* * *

He cast his eyes down and said nothing. How could he?

"I see..." she said sadly, and turned away.

"Diana…" he said as he reached for her.

"No, actions obviously speak louder than words when it comes to you," she said, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Diana, please look at me," he said in a pleading tone, "I haven't been able to let myself love in so many years. To have you swoop down out of the sky, and to love me with all my faults, was hard for me to understand," he said earnestly, as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to believe that you deserve to be loved?" she questioned, "If anyone should have love in their life, it's you, Bruce," she told him, staring so intensely into his steely eyes that she swore she could see into his soul. Bruce felt the intensity of her gaze, too. With one fluid motion, he wrapped his muscular arm around her waist, pulled her ample breasts into his well sculpted chest, and kissed her with a hunger that startled them both.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that either of the two heroes could hear were those of each others groans and moans of passion. Bruce feverishly trailed a line of kisses down Diana's neck, eliciting moans of pleasure from her, which sent shivers down his spine, and set fire to his loins.

"Diana," he growled between kisses, "We can't do this," he moaned, trying to catch his breath.

"What? Why not?" Diana whimpered.

Bruce smirked, "No, I mean, we can't do this here," he said seductively, eliciting a shiver and a gasp from Diana, "We need to get out of the water and onto solid ground so I can show you…" he spoke quietly.

"Show me what, Bruce?" Diana prompted.

Bruce gazed tenderly into her beautiful blue eyes and spoke softly: "So I can show you how much I love you."

* * *

"This stinks," Flash muttered.

"No, it's just you, Flash," Nightwing said, as he helding his nose dramatically.

"If you hadn't offended her, she wouldn't have thrown you into the mud!" Hawkgirl laughed.

"How was I supposed to know that it was attached to her body?" Flash motioned theatrically.

_"Watchtower to Superman, come in Superman." _

"I read you, J'onn. What's the situation?" Superman replied.

_"It appears that the Joker and Harley Quinn are painting the town red, literally, in the business section of Gotham,"_ J'onn relayed.

"Copy that, J'onn. We're on it. Superman out."

"What's up, Blue?" Flash asked.

"There's a situation in Gotham," he looked to Nightwing before continuing, "Sources say that the Joker and Harley Quinn are having their way with Gotham's business district."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nightwing said, "Let's teach the clown a lesson."

"I don't think you should come, Nightwing," Superman stated solemnly.

"What are you talking about? I know Gotham and the Joker better than anyone! It's my turf, and I'm going," Nightwing said angrily.

"I know, but from what J'onn has told me, I don't think it's a good idea," Superman said calmly, "What the Joker's has done might send you over the edge, and I can't risk having you lose control in the field."

"Lose control? What's he done?" Nightwing asked.

Superman sighed before answering: "The Joker has erected a giant grave site for Batman in Gotham's business district, and he's having a party on your father's fake grave."

The only sound they could hear as he stormed off, was that of Nightwing's boiling blood.

* * *

"Oh, Bruce!" Diana screamed and arched her back in pleasure, as Batman teased her fully erect nipples with his experienced tongue and hands. She was lying on her back, while he was balancing on one knee, trying to keep his injured leg straight.

He slowly trailed kisses down the center of her well sculpted body, while his hands followed their own route along her sides and down to her voluptuous hips. Bruce stopped for a moment when he reached her glistening sex. He blew softly, eliciting a guttural groan from Diana's throat, and a quiver from her arousal.

"Is that good, Princess?" He growled throatily to her, as his own lust and arousal fogged his thoughts.

"Oh, Hera, Bruce! I never imagined it would feel this good!" Diana growled and moaned at his torturous, yet tender, touch.

Bruce flicked the tip of her heat with the tip of his tongue, eliciting another wave of shivers from the Amazon. His tongue began to work faster as he cupped her bottom and lifted her to his mouth. Diana's body arched in delight at Bruce's divine stroking. Bruce sucked and nibbled at Diana's swollen arousal. After a few more minutes, he position himself over her heat and plunged his hard arousal into her. His thrusts became faster and harder until they both came. He rolled besider her and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you, too, Diana."

* * *

Well, I hope you like it so far. :) More coming soon! Please review!

P.S. Some of the lines may seem odd but they were changed so the story doesn't get booted from the site :(


	8. 7b If It Makes You Happy

Here is chapter seven, version two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any other recognizable characters. I am not making a profit; this is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**NOTE:** The first part of the story is directly from the season two episode "Hereafter", with minor changes, such as lines originally associated with another character. I am only using these lines as a starting point in my story.

**This chapter contains mature subject matter and is not suitable for all audiences. There, I've warned you. **

* * *

**Forever Changed**

**by RogueLeBeau**

**Chapter VII**

**If It Makes You Happy, Why the Hell Are You So Sad? / Good Is Good**

* * *

He cast his eyes down and said nothing. How could he?

"I see..." she said sadly, and turned away.

"Diana…" he said as he reached for her.

"No, you have said nothing, and that's enough," she said, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Diana, please look at me," he said in a pleading tone, "I haven't been able to let myself love in so many years for fear of what it could do to me. To have you swoop down out of the sky, and to love me with all my faults, is hard for me to understand," he said earnestly.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to believe that you deserve to be loved?" she turned and questioned, "You, more than anyone, should be granted the joys of love. You risk your life every night, protecting those in need," she cupped his muscular jaw with both her hands and looked him square in his eyes, "You say you don't know how to love, yet you show Gotham and her children your love every night by what you do and what you have sacrificed to keep them safe," she paused, giving him a moment to silently mull over her words, and then spoke again: "Bruce, listen to me. You are the most stubborn, pig-headed, caring, passionate, honourable, courageous, considerate and [i]loving[/i] person I have ever met, and because you are the man you are, I love you so much it hurts."

* * *

"What do you think it means?" Superman inquired.

Nightwing sighed, "It could mean everything; it could mean nothing. The one thing I know for sure is something's definitely up. Gotham's too quiet. It's making me uncomfortable."

"So, what? Are we just gonna sit around here waiting for them to find us, or are we gonna go out and bash some bad guys?" Flash asked.

Just then, the alarms starting ringing.

* * *

She barely had time to breath before he wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulled her tightly against him and devoured her lips with his. He reacted so fast, he nearly lost what little balance he had. They stood in the water for what seemed like hours, discovering one another's mouths.

After several moments, Diana reluctantly broke away, "That's not really an answer, Mr. Wayne," she smirked.

"Really?" he asked, feigning hurt, "I thought actions spoke louder than words," he leered, "If you want," he said as he nibbled on her ear, "We can get out of the water and I can show you how much I love you," he pressed her fiercely against his rock hard member with one hand and thumbed her right nipple with the other, eliciting moans of pleasure from her.

"So, you admit that you love me," she said between ragged breathes.

"Yes, I love you, Diana," he said earnestly, "I love you more than anything else in this world, and it scares me to think I might lose you."

"Don't think about the future, Bruce. Live in the now," she said, lust and love burning in her eyes, "let's get out of the water."

* * *

"Hot diggity damn!" Flash exclaimed, "This is gonna be a barn burner!"

"Everyone pick a man and stick to them like glue!" Nightwing ordered, "Take out the first wave and move on to the next targets! We have to be fast and efficient, all of Arkham's loose, let's round 'em up and get them back to where they belong!"

"Yee haw!"

"Shut up, Flash!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

After a few minutes of gently removing Bruce from the water, he and Diana continued where they left off from in front of the fire. Diana lay on her back while Bruce carefully balanced one of his sides beside her.

"God, you're so beautiful," he spoke in awe, as he moved a stray piece of hair from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

Diana blushed, "Bruce?"

"Hmm?" he questioned, as he trailed kisses along her neck and jaw.

"The answer to the million dollar question that everyone seems to want to know is… no," she said shyly.

"You mean…?" he stopped and gave her a knowing look.

"I have been with no man before," she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Yes to question number one, and no to number two. I want you, Bruce. I love you," she said, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

His kisses were soft and passionate on her lips. He moved from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck. He trailed kisses down her collar bone and through the valley of her enormous breasts and all the while his hands teased her. Stopping just be low her breasts, he began to lick his way back up, his mouth coming to rest on her left nipple. He gained erotic moans of pleasure and an arched back from Diana. Somewhere along the way, his right hand had moved down from her breast and now rested above her glistening wet arousal. His mouth continued its assault on her chest, while his fingers began their work on her arousal. Diana responded in kind, as she moaned louder and arched her back more than before. Bruce kissed her lips hard as he plunged his fingers into her hot, wet sex.

"Oh, Bruce!" she exclaimed, "Stop. Lay down."

He did as he was told, and they switched positions. She then positioned herself in a sixty-nine and engulfed his massive arosual with her mouth. It was his turn to moan and arch his back in pleasure. After his initial shock wore off, he took it upon himself to complete the sixty-nine by sticking his tongue in her, almost making her choke on his girth. He took the opportunity of her surprise to flip her back over and pin her down.

"Diana…" her growled, his voice thick with emotion and his eyes clouded with lust.

"I want you, Bruce. Please, make love to me," she implored.

Bruce positioned the tip of his arousal at the entrance of her core, and slowly eased himself in. Both threw their heads back and moaned in ecstasy with each movement he made. His thrusts became fast and harder with each passing moment. Both were lost in each others love. After several more thrusts, Bruce and Diana screamed out as they reached their peak and were hit with the most intense orgasms they could have every imagined.

Bruce collapses beside her and wrapped his cape around their nude, spent forms.

"I love you, Diana."

"I love you, too, Bruce."

* * *

Please tell me which chapter seven you guys and gals like best! Hope you enjoyed!

Once again, changes were made from the original entry posted at to comply with rules and regualtions.


End file.
